Cut Guitar Strings
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Hiro Hamada has always resented his father for not being there for him. When he discovers that his dad doesn't even know about him, he sets out on an adventure of a lifetime…
1. Chapter 1

**Cut Guitar Strings**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6 or Within Temptation.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Hiro Hamada has always resented his father for not being there for him. When he discovers that his dad doesn't even know about him, he sets out on an adventure of a lifetime…**

 **A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

 **RoBOT's concerts songs (as I imagine them to be) are in order:**

 **Angel**

 **Memories**

 **Ice Queen**

 **Stand my Ground**

 **The Howling**

 **Blue Eyes**

 **The Truth beneath the Rose**

 **Somewhere**

 **In the Middle of the Night**

 **Faster**

 **Say my Name**

 **Fire and Ice**

 **Iron**

 **Murder**

 **A Demon's Fate**

 **Empty Eyes**

 **The Last Dance**

 **What have you Done**

 **The Swan Song**

Twenty two year old Hiro Hamada sighed heavily as he gazed out his window. There was a little boy dragging his father to the park along the way, clutching a kite close to his chest.

 _Why_? Hiro demanded to know as the two vanished from view. _Was I not good enough for you, you bastard_? _Was mom not good enough for you_?

The guitarist flopped down on his bunk and covered his face with his hands, groaning out loud.

"Hiro? Are you in here?"

The door to the tour bus opened, letting in a few of the sun's rays. Light footsteps sounded across the floor before someone sat next to the guitarist.

"Hey," whispered Miki, removing his hands from his face. "Why the long face?"

Hiro smiled up at his girlfriend, the lead singer of the popular band RoBOT, and very easily the most stunning girl he had ever laid eyes on.

"It's my _dad_ ," Hiro stated, trying not to spit out the word. "He never wanted me- why else do you think mom was penniless? We lived in the projects for all my life- until you founded RoBOT, then I was able to give her some comfort before she died."

Miki smiled sadly as she traced the lines in Hiro's palms.

"Hiro, please, let's not assume that you weren't wanted." Hiro snorted. Typical Miki- always seeing the good in people. "Maybe he's dead or your mom, for some reason that may never be seen, didn't tell him."

"But why?" Hiro whined. "I wanna show him who I am today!"

Miki giggled as she gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Sometimes, it is not right to brag about what could have been," she advised him. "Now, we need to start getting ready for tonight- we're going to be performing for the emperor himself!"

Hiro smiled as he stood, taking Miki's hand in his own before leaving the tour bus with her at his side. They smiled and laughed as they got into their clothes for the concert- for Hiro it was a leather vest, skinny jeans, and combat boots. He was patient and still as his personal stylist fussed with the hoops he wore in his left ear and the red streaks that marked his messy hair. He glanced over at Miki several times to see that she was chatting to her own personal stylist and laughing as she wiggled into her won ensemble- tight leather pants, a corset top that showed off her shoulders and back, and knee high boots.

"How long does it take you to change?" Hiro called out as eyeliner was applied to his eyes.

"Why don't you come over and see for yourself?" Miki teased with a smirk.

"You know I'll be fighting off guys left and right who'll want to touch you!" Hiro complained.

Miki smiled as she had her makeup applied.

"You're the only guy I want to have touching me tonight," Miki told him in a husky whisper, making Hiro's pants too tight for him. She selected a silver wrist cuff to wear as jewelry selections were presented to her. Hiro smiled as he grasped the necklace that belonged to his mother.

"I miss her," he whispered to no one before standing to leave the trailer.

On his way out, he bumped into Jakobe (drums), Aito (bass guitar), Hibiki (electric guitar), Katsumi (keyboards), and Naoki (keytar).

"Hey Hiro!" greeted Naoki, giving him a hive five. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Hell, yeah!" he smirked. He placed his hand onto the pocket of his vest and gave it an innocent little pat. "You guys know what to do at the end of the concert?"

"Do we ever!" whooped Jakobe with a happy grin.

"Just stick to the plan and nothing will go wrong!" Hiro whispered to them as Miki appeared, pulling on a jacket to ward off the evening chill.

"Okay, let's go get into position, guys!" Miki called out, spinning around several times.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in position under the stage, where they would be lifted up and shown to their fans. Hiro adjusted his headset mic and smiled over at Miki, who was smiling.

"Liftoff in three… two… one!"

At the signal, the band was raised to stage level, where the screams of the fans were deafening.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" shouted Jakobe.

"Thanks so much for coming out tonight!" gushed Miki.

"Are you ready for some music?" bellowed Aito.

"Get ready to have your minds blown away!" hollered Hibiki.

"We love our fans!" screamed Katsumi.

"Are you ready to have a good time tonight?" asked Naoki.

"Let's get this party pumping!" yelled Hiro.

Jakobe tapped out the beats with his drumsticks and the first song began. Everyone in the crowd went nuts as RoBOT played their music for everyone. Hiro was having a grand time, doing impressive guitar riffs and throwing his guitar picks into the crowd for fans to keep as souvenirs. But his attention was elsewhere.

Just then, he was bought out of his thoughts by Miki, announcing the song "What Have you Done". Hiro stepped up and switched his headset mic on before starting the song.

" **Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love**

 **What have you done now?!**

 **I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know, should stop believing  
I know, there's no retrieving  
It's over now, what have you done?**

 **What have you done now?!**

 **I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you**

 **What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!**

 **Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
'cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now  
What have you done?**

 **What have you done now?!**

 **I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you**

 **What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!  
What have you done now, what have you done?...**

 **I will not fall, won't let it go  
We will be free when it ends**

 **I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you**

 **I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us, between me and you"**

Hiro slid on his knees over to where Miki was singing. When she finished she turned to give Hiro a high five and froze.

Hiro was on one knee with a ring in one hand.

Everyone in the crowd was going beyond crazy at this point.

"Yes!" Miki yelled.

"But I didn't ask you… I had this grand speech planned out and everything!" Hiro protested as Miki got down on her knees and kissed him.

"I would love to be your wife," she whispered, giving his a deep kiss.

And then the last song of the concert, "The Swan Song".

" **Winter has come for me, can't carry on.  
The chains to my life are strong but soon they'll be gone.  
I'll spread my wings one more time.**

 **Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by.**

 **In my heart I know I can let go.  
In the end I will find some peace inside.  
New wings are growing tonight.**

 **Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by.**

 **As I am soaring I'm one with the wind.  
I am longing to see you again, it's been so long.  
We will be together again.**

 **Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cut Guitar Strings**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6 or any of the songs used.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Hiro Hamada has always resented his father for not being there for him. When he discovers that his dad doesn't even know about him, he sets out on an adventure of a lifetime…**

Hiro and Miki were on cloud nine that night. They had sex in the shower and now were snuggled together on Hiro's bunk. Miki wore one of Hiro's shirts and the guitarist wore sweatpants and a tank top.

"I love you, Miki," Hiro murmured for the hundredth time that night. She answered by kissing his eyelid drowsily, already halfway asleep. Hiro chuckled as he held her close to his chest. He had been smiling nonstop since he asked her to be his wife, and his heart had wings. Even meeting the emperor of San Fransokyo had been a blur- he couldn't remember a thing about the man himself.

At seven in the morning, Hiro was woken up by an annoying chirping sound. He groaned and grabbed his cell phone from the bedside table and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he mumbled sleepily, knowing that Miki could sleep through an elephant stampede. When he heard nothing, he realized that he was holding his phone upside down and quickly righted it.

"- tests done to be sure that there isn't anything funky you don't want to give Miki, and vice versa," came the voice of RoBOT's manager, "Wasabi" Anthony Deeks.

"What?" Hiro asked dumbly, giving out a loud yawn.

Wasabi sighed in annoyance.

"I said, 'In order to qualify for a marriage license, you two lovebird need blood tests done to be sure that there isn't anything funky you don't want to give Miki, and vice versa'," the man repeated himself slowly. "Please spare me the details of your relationship- it's the law."

"What is? The blood test or keeping our sex life as far away from you as possible?" Hiro teased the man, who was a hardcore germaphobe. He glanced down at Miki and smiled at her peacefully sleeping face.

"I'll arrange for you and Miki to go to a clinic and have the tests done," sputtered Wasabi in a flustered voice before hanging up.

Hiro chuckled before throwing the covers off of him to get out of bed. He kissed Miki on the forehead before tucking her into bed and leaving the tour bus to go find everyone else.

He found the rest of the band on stage, messing around with their equipment and cracking jokes at each other.

"Hey, hey, hey!" called Hibiki with a teasing smile. "Here he comes now!"

"We were just discussing your bachelor party," explained Jakobe with a twinkle in his eyes.

"No strippers," Hiro said automatically. "Let's just go to a bar and get roaring drunk."

Katsumi handed Hibiki a twenty and the guitarist knew that a betting pool had been placed.

Hiro laughed before leaning on the stage.

"So, you know how much Miki hates needles," commented Naoki as he tuned up his keytar. "She's probably gonna need to be sedated for a simple blood test."

Hiro chuckled as he picked up his guitar and began to play a simple song.

"Then it'll be my job to make sure that she is calm and not terrorizing the clinic," he stated as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Yeah well good luck with that," drawled Aito sarcastically. "It took all of us band members to hold her down when we all got our flu shots last year, remember that?"

Hiro snorted in fear, suddenly uneasy about going to the clinic.

"Relax, Hiro," spoke up Jakobe. "If she starts to freak out, you can calm her."

Hiro's shoulders sagged in relief at the support he was getting from his extended family.

At that moment, Miki walked in, yawning as she pulled a tank top on over her head.

"Morning guys," she greeted them. "Hiro, there's a car waiting for us to go to the clinic and get some tests done." She sounded calm.

"Alright," Hiro agreed, setting his guitar down and giving everyone a high five before jumping off the stage and running to pick Miki up. "See you guys later!"

"Hiro?" Miki asked once they were seated in the car and on their way to the clinic. "I hate needles."

"I know, babe, I know," Hiro soothed her. "But you can't wig out, alright? I'm only one man and I don't think I can hold you down on my own if you start to freak out."

Miki giggled nervously as Hiro pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm depending on you to keep my mind off the needle," she stated with a small smile.

They soon arrived at the clinic, where they were ushered into a back room to get the tests done.

Hiro went first, all the time laughing and cracking jokes with the nurse and Miki.

And then it was Miki's turn.

She was white as a bed sheet as Hiro began to talk to her, telling her funny little stories as the nurse stuck the needle into the girl's arm and drew blood. True to Hiro's promise, it was over quickly and she had a pink band aid covering the small booboo.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Hiro asked her as they both exited the clinic and began to walk through the bustling city.

"Look! It's Hiro Hamada and Miki Adara!"

And suddenly the two rock stars were surrounded by fans who wanted a picture, an autograph, or to ask a few questions. Hiro and Miki were very kind and certain to give everyone their own moment to shine.

After many a selfies, signing and chatting, the two found themselves in one of the main parks.

Hiro took Miki's hand as they both began to wonder and act very much like two normal, non famous lovers. Hiro bought Miki a balloon and an ice cream cone, which she shared after eating all the peanuts. They posed next to the fountain for a photographer and gave chase to each other.

At last, their energy spent, they both collapsed onto the grass beneath a giant tree and began to talk.

" _Still I go faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster…_ " sang Miki, rolling on top of Hiro and kissing him deeply. Hiro groaned deeply in the back of his throat, his arms holding Miki close to him as they made out heavily.

A shrill ringing made Hiro groan and shift to grab his cell phone from his back pocket.

"Yeah?" he grunted, his arm still around Miki's waist.

"You need to come in, Hiro."

The young man frowned at Wasabi's tone- serious and a bit frightened.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, standing and pulling his fiancé up with him.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." Yup- Wasabi was nervous.

"Be there in ten." Hiro hung up and turned to Miki.

"Wasabi needs to see me about something," he explained briefly.

"I'm coming with you," Miki declared, snaking her arm into his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cut Guitar Strings**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6 or any of the songs used.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Hiro Hamada has always resented his father for not being there for him. When he discovers that his dad doesn't even know about him, he sets out on an adventure of a lifetime…**

Hiro and Miki arrived at the office to find it swarmed with paparazzi and security detail. Luckily, they snuck in the back way to avoid dealing with the pesky gossip hungry zombies.

"Wasabi, my man! What up?" boomed Hiro, entering the enormous office and plopping down in a chair with Miki sitting next to him in a more ladylike fashion.

"Hiro, I don't know how I should tell you this…" the dreadlocked man stated nervously, shuffling papers on his desk.

"Just spit it out!" advised Miki gently.

Wasabi took a heavy breath before handing over a file to Hiro.

"A DNA chart?" Hiro asked, confused as Miki read the figures over his shoulder.

"Hiro…" she gasped, pointing to something in the file.

Hiro read it over and started chuckling.

"Miki, is today April Fool's Day?" chuckled Hiro.

"No, April's Fool's Day was last month, remember?" Miki reminded him with an irritated sigh. "You and Jakobe woke up Naoki and Aito with that shaving cream cherry bomb."

"Oh. That's right," Hiro smiled.

"Hiro, this isn't a joke," Wasabi interrupted them. "It's true."

A beat passed.

Then…

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " exploded Hiro in a fit of rage.

"I'm just as stunned about it as you are," Miki told him in a soft voice, placing her hands onto his shoulders and looking him in the eye. "Calm down, please."

Hiro deflated quickly and slumped down in his seat, rubbing his eyes.

"The emperor has been briefed and he wants an audience with you-" Wasabi spoke up in a jittery tone.

"No."

Hiro's answer and quick and cold.

"No, I will not meet that sonofabitch," he snarled, his fists clenched so hard his knuckles were white.

"Hiro, he's requesting an audience with you," Wasabi reasoned. "He's ordering you to meet him."

"Yeah well he can go to hell for all I care," scoffed the ticked off man.

"Wasabi, can you give us a minute please?" Miki requested before kneeling before Hiro and taking his hands. She kissed his knuckles before pressing them to her heart.

"Hiro," she murmured. "I think you're angry at him for not being there. Yes, your mom got sick and your insurance didn't cover anything, but he's still you father. You should give him a chance. It's likely that he didn't know. Besides, we met him last night and he seems kind and caring. Hiro all I ask is that you just give him a chance. One chance. For me, please?" she begged, clutching his hands tightly in her grasp.

Hiro looked at her face and sighed, biting his lips. Miki's face was pleading, her eyes wide and lips curled up to invisibility. This wasn't her _kicked puppy look_ where she always got what she wanted- this was her _please do it for me_ face.

"Fine," Hiro muttered. "But I'm only doing it for you."

His fiancé smiled and stood to hug him. Hiro leaned into her embrace, comforted by her cotton candy and rose scented perfume.

"Wasabi?" she called out. The black man scuttled back in, straightening his tie. "Hiro has agreed to meet with the emperor."

"Thank the Lord above," muttered the manager, wiping his forehead. "The press outside have been driving me mad."

Miki giggled at his dramatics while Hiro sat there, sulking.

"When do I meet him?" Hiro grumbled.

"The emperor requested an audience with you tomorrow at ten sharp," Wasabi informed them.

"Just me?" Hiro grunted, arms folded.

"He didn't specify," Wasabi answered, relieved at the fact that Hiro wasn't mad anymore.

At that moment, Miki let out a quiet yawn, which did not escape the attention of Hiro. He chuckled and whispered into her ear, "Tired from last night?" before standing and addressing Wasabi, saying that they were going back to the campground.

They once more slipped past the press and arrived at their tour bus quickly.

"Home sweet home," muttered Hiro, falling onto his bed, pulling Miki down with him and kissing her hard on the mouth. Miki giggled before curling up next to him, already halfway asleep.

Hiro couldn't find any sleep, though. He stared up in the darkness for an hour before deciding to go grab something to eat from the mess hall. Being carefully not to wake Miki, he rolled out of bed and covered her with a blanket before kissing her forehead and exiting the tour bus.

He found the rest of the band sitting quietly, munching at trail mix. The guitarist joined them after grabbing a chocolate bar and sat in his chair backwards.

"Hey Hiro," greeted Naoki with a tired grin.

"Hey," he tossed the greeting out. "Why the long faces?"

Jakobe passed him his tablet.

 _ **LONG LOST PRINCE UNCOVERED**_ the headline screamed up at him.

Hiro scoffed as he flipped the tablet back to Jakobe.

"I'm not a prince," he tried his best not to snap. "And he's not my dad."

The band shifted uncomfortably.

"No matter what DNA says, he was never there for me when I needed him!" Hiro ranted.

Everyone allowed Hiro to let things out of his system before speaking.

"Hiro, anyone can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad," said Katsumi wisely.

"And we know you were bullied in school for being the smart one and skipping grades and stuff, but seriously, I don't think he knew about you," piped in Hibiki.

Hiro groaned and banged his head on the table a few times.

"If you are trying to cheer me up, it clearly isn't working," Hiro said in between bangs.

The five other band members all exchanged looks with each other.

This would be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cut Guitar Strings**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6 or any of the songs used.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Hiro Hamada has always resented his father for not being there for him. When he discovers that his dad doesn't even know about him, he sets out on an adventure of a lifetime…**

Hiro scowled as he jammed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, rocking back and forth on his heels.

He wore dark wash skinny jeans, a graffiti print shirt, a leather jacket and black Chuck Taylors. His spiky hair was as messy as always and his pierced eyebrow gave off a don't-screw-with-me-or-else-you-won't-live-to tell-the-tale vibe. His had all four hoops in his right ear and his septum piercing was bigger than normal.

"Relax," Miki breathed into his ear, taking his hand into hers.

She was dressed in a lace crop top, leather pants, a denim jacket and knee high boots. Her hands wore only her engagement ring and several necklaces were layered around her neck. Colorful streaks peeked through her thick black curls, which she wore loose, and she wore only foundation, mascara and lip gloss on her face.

A few minutes later, the emperor himself entered the study where they had been waiting.

"Hiro?" he asked in a clearly excited voice.

The boy in question raised his hand, earning himself a stinging smack on the back of the head form Miki.

"My God… you look just like Leiko…" the emperor whispered, tears shining in his eyes as he crossed the room to give his son a hug. Hiro stiffened like a board, but didn't push his father away.

"Mom always said that I had your eyes," he muttered, breaking free of the bone crunching hug at last.

"Well, I guess I'll have to take her word on that," smiled the emperor before turning to Miki. "You must be Miki Adara."

"That would be my name," she quipped, frowning at her surly fiancé's scoffing. "Hiro, behave!" she scolded in a low voice.

"Yes, dear," Hiro answered automatically with a charming smile before turning to face the emperor. "Where were you all my life?"

Miki smacked him again, only harder this time.

The emperor sighed heavily, sitting himself in the chair next to his son.

"I swear I had no idea that you existed," he said in a quiet voice. "If I had…"

"What would you have done differently?" Hiro interrupted him with a scowl. "I'll tell you what you would have done- you would have stopped me from being bullied in school."

"Hiro skipped most of grade school and graduated high school at age thirteen," Miki explained to the emperor in a low voice.

"I heard that, Miki," he all but snarled, his hands tightening into fists. "It's not my fault that I'm a damned genius!"

"A genius?" the emperor asked with excitement.

"In robotic engineering," Miki proudly stated, giving her fiancé a loving smile as she squeezed his shoulders. "Got his doctorates degree in six years, too I should add in as well."

"I should have known," smiled the emperor with excitement twinkling in his eyes. "What about you, Miki?"

The girl seemed startled as she thought her answer through.

"Not much to tell," she answered, avoiding the man's powerful eyes. "I dropped out of high school in my sophomore year to care for my dying dad. Got my GED when I was seventeen, and started up RoBOT, and then we became a worldwide sensation. I think you know the rest."

"Miki, don't be ashamed," Hiro scolded her, placing his hand onto her knee and squeezing lightly. "Your story is inspiring to others."

Miki smiled as she ruffled Hiro's fluffy hair. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her closer to him.

The emperor cleared his throat awkwardly as the two separated. Miki was blushing while Hiro was scowling.

"Hiro, would you like to view my workroom?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm good," answered Hiro, looking away from his father.

The emperor looked crestfallen at his son's dismissal of what could've been a great father/ son bonding experience, but at that moment's Hiro's cell phone went off.

"Yeah, you reached Hiro," he answered in a monotone voice. " _ **WHAT?!**_ "

He jumped up with a panicked look on his face.

"You did _**WHAT**_ to the tour bus?" he yelled. "Crap- don't touch anything- Miki and I will be there in ten to scope out the damage."

He hung up and turned to his fiancé with a deep scowl etched on his face.

"Jakobe?" asked Miki, arching an eyebrow as she stood.

"Jakobe," answered Hiro in an annoyed voice. "Somehow or other his got his hands on some hot pink spray paint and vandalized the tour buses."


	5. A Note from the Authoress

I need more ideas for this fic! Kindly message me with what you think should happen. No idea is too small, nor is it too stupid! I can really need all the help I can get!

Allanna Stone

FanFiction authoress extraordinaire


End file.
